Going Home
by emzgurl
Summary: When Jess takes a short trip to Stars Hollow to introduce his daughter to Luke, he doesn't realise how much it will change both of their lives.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with The Gilmore Girls; it is all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter One**

Jess sat, staring at the phone. Two long, eventful years had passed since he'd left Stars Hollow, leaving behind two of the only people who had ever cared about him. Now, as he sat in the small living area of his apartment, Jess was contemplating making the call.

However, like every other time, Jess was simply too afraid. He just sat there. He was tired and irritable but no matter how much he tried to convince himself, neither of those were the reason he couldn't - wouldn't - make the call. No, the real reason was fear. Fear that the closest thing he'd ever had to a father would hang up on him.

Jess had wanted to call his uncle for two months now. He had wanted to tell Luke, who hated every child he'd ever met, that he, Jess Mariano, was a father. Yet, he'd been completely gutless. He didn't know what had been holding him back. He'd changed so much since he'd last seen Luke, something he knew would make his uncle proud. He'd changed more since he left Stars Hollow than he had in his entire life and even more since his daughter had been born, two months earlier.

But still, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept telling himself he'd do it tomorrow. But like most things with Jess, tomorrow turned into next week, and next week turned into next month and before he knew it, Jess had been living in New York for almost two years, had held a steady and well paid job for almost as long and he'd fathered a beautiful baby girl.

When Anna had been born, Jess' life had truly changed. The moment he'd laid eyes on the blue-eyed, brown-haired girl he'd helped create, his heart was instantly stolen. However, Lucy, his girlfriend hadn't felt the same way. Anna's mother had run off after two days, causing Jess' heart to break for his daughter who would never know her mother. Jess and Anna Mariano were all alone.

Fortunately, a book critic for _The New York Times_, Jess was able to work from home and take care of Anna. While it had been hard at first, Jess soon learnt to take care of her all by himself, something no one, including himself, would have believed possible just two years before.

Jess sighed and picked up the phone. It was now or never. He wanted his daughter to have a grandfather but Jimmy was not the person for the job; Luke was.

Jess dialled the number he knew so well, almost hanging up each time it rang. A picture of Anna barely a day old on his mantle made him wait for an answer.

"Luke's."

Jess paused, hearing his uncle's voice for the first time in so long.

"Hello?"

Jess quickly pulled himself together.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Luke Danes."

Jess already knew it was Luke but was stumped as to what to say.

"Yeah, this is Luke Danes, who's this?"

"Jess. Jess Mariano."

Jess was met with a deafening silence on the other end of the line.

The next day, Jess double and triple checked Anna was strapped safely into her car seat. He'd packed everything they could possibly need for a two-week stay in Stars Hollow.

Once Luke had recovered from the initial shock, he and Jess had had a long discussion the night before. Jess had asked if he was welcome to come and spend Christmas in Stars Hollow. Luke had agreed, especially when Jess told him he had exciting news to tell him.

That news of course was baby Anna. Jess hadn't felt right telling Luke about it over the phone, he wanted to do it in person. And so here they were, on their way to Stars Hollow. While it wasn't a long trip, Jess still had to stop twice since starting out; once for a feeding and again for a nappy change. By the time Jess parked his car around the corner from Luke's, Anna was awake and contentedly sucking her pacifier.

Jess stood outside the diner, Anna bundled safely and warmly in his arm. Suddenly, he felt like he wanted to be sick. Anna however, didn't seem to care and began squirming in her father's arms. Jess sighed and pushed open the door, the familiar bell jangling as he entered.

Luke was at a table, facing away from Jess, taking someone's order. A middle-aged woman sitting a foot away from Jess suddenly let out a high-pitched laugh, startling him.

However, she seemed to startle Anna even more as she immediately began to wail in Jess' arms. Every head in the diner turned to look at Jess and his daughter, including Luke's.

Jess immediately began to soothe Anna in his arms. Luke just stood there, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. Without waiting for an invitation, Jess bounded up the stairs. He reached the top but found the apartment door locked. Not wanting to go back down, he began to calm Anna down at the top of the landing.

Jess heard footsteps coming up the stairs, making Anna cry even harder. Luke appeared and without a word, unlocked the apartment door, gesturing for Jess to enter. He did so and walked straight to the table, placing Anna's baby bag on it and taking out a full bottle of formula. He silently placed it in the microwave until it was warm before he began to feed Anna. She sucked hungrily at the bottle her tears immediately subsiding.

Luke had followed Jess into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He still hadn't said a word and was still staring at Jess in disbelief. Jess sighed, realising it would have to be him who broke the silence.

"Luke," he said, making his way over to his uncle. "This is my daughter. Anna."

Luke just stared at Jess, not saying a word. Jess walked over to Luke's bed and arranged the pillows around the edge before placing Anna in the middle for a nap. He sat down at the table across from his uncle, looking at his hands.

"Where's the mother?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"She left."

"Jess, you turn up here with a baby after not contacting me for two years, not to mention leaving without saying goodbye. You're gonna have to tell me a lot more if you plan to stay."

Jess sighed. He was never one for talking but knew he owed it to Luke to let him know what had been going on these past two years.

"Where do I start?"

'How bout when you moved to California to be with the father who abandoned you."

Luke was glaring at his nephew. Jess actually saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. He'd known that leaving would hurt Luke in ways he couldn't imagine but he would have thought Luke would no longer care; obviously he was wrong.

"I don't know why I went so don't ask me that. I didn't stay long, Jimmy had his own life and I just felt like I was intruding."

"So you left?"

"Yeah, I went back to New York."

"Your mom didn't say anything."

"Well unless Jimmy called her, I doubt she knew."

Jess had refused to look up his mother once he got back to New York. She was a bigger mess than he was and, if he wanted to get his life back on track, he knew she'd be no help to him.

"Okay, so you go to California, visit with your dad," Luke said, ticking them off on his fingers. "Then you go back to New York, don't look up your mother and father an illegitimate child."

"Don't call her that!" Jess demanded, anger flashing across his face. "Look, I came here on my own free will to see you and do you know why?"

"Because you have a kid and you need help."

"No, I came here because I want my kid to have a grandfather. I don't need your help. I have a job, I'm taking a college course and I have an apartment. My daughter is happy and healthy and so am I."

Luke sat there, a stunned look on his face. Jess tried to calm down his breathing a little. He'd raised his voice a bit and, looking over Luke's shoulder, he could see Anna beginning to stir a little. Jess got up from the table and slowly approached her. He stood just looking at her until she began breathing evenly again.

Turning around Jess rolled his eyes at seeing Luke in the exact same position. He took his seat again at the table and, just like before, looked at his hands.

"Did you just say you were taking college classes?" Luke asked sceptically.

Jess merely nodded.

"But you didn't even graduate from high-school."

"I took the G.E.D. When I applied for the job, the guy would only give it to me if I promised to start taking some classes and eventually work my way up to a degree."

"What job?"

"I work for _The New York Times_," Jess replied, still not looking at his uncle. "I'm a book reviewer."

"How do you find the time to work full time, raise a kid and go to college?"

"I do it by correspondence," he answered. When Luke gave him a blank look, he continued. "It means all my stuff is sent to me. I access my lectures from the Internet so I basically do it from home. The only time I actually have to go anywhere is when I have to take a test. When that happens, my next door neighbour watches Anna."

Again there was silence in the small apartment. Luke seemed to be taking in the information he'd just received. He suddenly got up and quietly walked over to his bed, looking at Anna much the same way Jess had done before.

"How long are you staying?" he asked quietly.

"Two weeks hopefully, if we're welcome."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, still staring at Anna. "I must admit; she is beautiful.

"Cause she's my daughter," Jess replied, smirking.

"I see you haven't changed," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what's new with you uncle Luke?"

"Don't call me that. Not much really, same old, same old."

Jess nodded and looked around the apartment. It looked very bare. The furniture was all still there but there weren't many other things strewn around as had been the case when Jess had lived there.

"Why is this apartment so bare?" Jess asked. "I didn't have _that_ much stuff."

"Ah well…" Luke trailed off, refusing to look at Jess.

"What?" Jess asked, a wicked grin forming on his face.

"I live with Lorelai, okay?"

Jess couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. His laughter increased when Luke began to blush.

"Shut up," Luke demanded.

Jess just continued laughing. Luke turned on his heel and stalked out of the apartment, back down to the diner. However, Jess continued to laugh until Anna began to whimper from the noise.

"Shhh," Jess whispered, cradling her in his arms. "It's okay, daddy's here. You're going to meet uncle Luke soon. You'll like him. Come on, shhhhh."

Anna calmed down and Jess decided to take her downstairs. He carefully placed her head over his shoulder and made his way into the diner. Luke was serving someone but looked up when Jess descended. He glared at his nephew and went back to what he was doing.

Jess took a seat at the counter, still holding Anna. Luke came behind the counter and stood directly in front of them.

"Think you can give me a hand now that you're here? You're more than welcome to stay upstairs but I'd like a hand."

"Sure," Jess said, shrugging. "Here, hold Anna."

"What? No!"

"Luke, I have to go and get her car seat from the car and it's freezing out. Hold her for one minute; I'll be straight back. She's not going to hurt you."

Still glaring at Jess, Luke took Anna carefully. He cradled her in his arms, looking into her eyes with a slight smile.

Jess chuckled and exited the diner. He walked around the corner and took the car seat from the back of his car, locking it back up again. After Anna had been born Jess had blown all of his savings to buy a more reliable and safer car. While he didn't usually need one in New York, he didn't like exposing his daughter to the disgusting conditions of a New York cab.

"Excuse me sir," came a voice from behind him. "You can't park there, this parking spot belongs to Luke Danes."

Jess sighed. He knew whom that voice belonged to. He'd spent a long time thinking up ways to torment this man and then carrying them out. It was Taylor Doose. Jess turned around and Taylor's mouth dropped open.

"You," he whispered.

"You're such a drama queen, Taylor," Jess said, rolling his eyes.

Taylor glared at Jess and stalked off, no doubt into the diner to berate Luke. Jess just laughed and made his way back inside. Sure enough, Taylor was yelling at Luke, who still had Anna in his arms.

"Taylor, would you put a sock in it, look, you've made her cry."

Anna was waling and, much to Jess' surprise, Luke began to calm her down, speaking soft, soothing words to her.

"Whose child is this?" Taylor demanded.

No one answered. Jess stepped forward, looking Taylor square in the eye.

"You reproduced?"

"I did indeed. I've decided to move back to Stars Hollow and raise my daughter to terrorise the town too."

Taylor's eyes widened before he bustled out of the store, muttering incoherently. Jess just chuckled and took his now calm daughter from Luke and placed her into her car seat.

"By the way," Luke said nervously. "I just spoke to Lorelai, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Luke," Jess said, "Lorelai hates me."

"Trust me, when she sees her," he said, pointing at Anna, "she'll invite you to move in."

"Now there's a scary thought."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The Gilmore Girls_; it is all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews so far, keep them coming as it will make my updates much more frequent. For those of you who think this fic sounds eerily familiar, I have posted it before but have since reworked it. The ending is definitely not the same; in fact, it's still a work in progress.

**Chapter Two**

That night, Jess dressed in a pair of loose jeans and his nicest sweater, a black one. As Lorelai's house was heated, he didn't bundle Anna up too much; instead, he dressed her in a checked pink dress with checked pants underneath. He put her pink booties on and wrapped her all up in a pink blanket.

Jess decided he would put Anna in her stroller and walk to Lorelai's. He hadn't seen the town in so long and wanted to show his daughter around. As it was Friday afternoon, most people were heading home with a smile on their face, glad that it was the weekend again.

As Jess exited Luke's he took in his surroundings. As usual, with just a week left to go, the town, _dictated_ by Taylor, was setting up for their annual Christmas celebrations. When he had lived in Stars Hollow, Jess had hated every single town celebration (except for the picnic basket auction) or event ever held. However, now that he was looking at it from a father's perspective, he realised that for children, especially little girls, it could easily be viewed as fun and enjoyable.

As Jess walked by _Kim's Antiques_ memories came flooding back. While they had never exactly been friends, Jess had always liked Lane, Rory's best friend. The house/store still looked the same as it always had. Jess could even seen a table through the window he knew had been there last time he was in Stars Hollow. Lane Kim, also twenty, was sitting on the porch reading a book and didn't see Jess pass by.

Wanting to talk to someone he knew he called out to her. She looked up and did a double take, realising whom it was and what he had with him. Discarding her book to the floor, Lane bounded off the old, worn porch and approached Jess. Without a word she opened the small gate, which creaked loudly and fastened the latch behind her.

"Jess Mariano," she said, circling him with her arms crossed, like a vulture and its prey.

"Lane Kim," Jess replied, trying to follow her with his eyes. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm brilliant," she said, dripping with sarcasm. "Please don't tell me there is a baby in that stroller and that this said baby belongs to you."

"Okay," Jess replied, smirking. "I won't."

'Ah!" she cried. "Still impossible I see. Whose baby is it?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow mockingly.

"Jess!"

"Yeah, she's mine. Do you wanna see her?"

Lane nodded eagerly. Jess lifted back the hood of the stroller and unstrapped Anna. He carefully lifted her out and handed her to Lane.

"Ohhh," Lane breathed.

Jess smiled. He'd noticed that almost everyone who held Anna was instantly captivated by her. She had the most piercing, bright blue eyes Jess had ever seen. It was the only thing she'd picked up from her mother, as well as her pale complexion, the rest she got from Jess. She had his dark brown hair and small ears. She was the most beautiful baby Jess had ever seen.

"She's gorgeous," Lane said, smiling at Jess.

"She's perfect," Jess replied, grinning back.

"Where are you headed?" Lane asked, not taking her eyes away from Anna.

"I'm going to Lorelai's for dinner. Want to walk with me? You can carry her."

"Sure," Lane replied.

The walked a few metres in contented silence when Lane suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"I can't believe it, I didn't even ask you her name!"

"It's Anna," Jess chuckled.

Lane had always been an easily excitable person and it seemed that much hadn't changed.

"So what do you do with yourself nowadays, Lane?" Jess asked, continuing to push the now empty stroller.

"Oh you know, the usual," Lane replied, still gazing at Anna. "Go to college, help Mama at the store, date Korean doctors, date normal people in secret."

"Yeah, the usual," Jess replied, smiling.

They continued to walk in silence; or almost silence. Occasionally Lane would whisper something to Anna but Jess couldn't hear what. They finally arrived at Lorelai's house and Lane, after a lot of convincing, handed Anna back to Jess.

They said goodbye and Jess quietly made his way to the Gilmore front door. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

"Hey Jess," Luke said gruffly, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

"Ah uncle Luke," Jess said, "I think we're supposed to eat _inside_."

"I know, Jess," Luke replied, rolling his eyes. "I haven't told Lorelai about Anna, I thought you should. Take her out of the stroller and go in. I'll take the stroller round through the kitchen."

Jess rolled his eyes. From the day they'd met, Lorelai and Jess had never liked each other. Jess imagined that going into the house alone would make it very awkward for Lorelai but he shrugged it off, entering with Anna in his arms.

"Lorelai?" he called.

"Hi Je- Whoa!"

Jess turned around to see Lorelai exiting the kitchen, a stunned look on her face.

"Hi Lorelai, it's good to see you again," Jess said politely.

If at all possible, Lorelai looked even more stunned at Jess' politeness and still didn't say anything.

"I'm guessing Luke didn't tell you. I have a daughter. Lorelai Gilmore, I'd like you to meet Anna Elizabeth Mariano."

"You have a kid? A girl? Wow!"

Lorelai sat down on the couch without a word, still looking shocked. Jess sat down in the armchair, unwrapping Anna's blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Before she could object, Jess placed his daughter into Lorelai's arms. She gasped and smiled down at baby Anna, much the same way Lane had done.

"Oh, Jess," she whispered. "She's beau-"

The front door opening suddenly cut Lorelai off.

"Mommy! I'm home!" came the gleeful call of Rory Gilmore, a voice Jess knew he would never forget.

"Rory!" Lorelai cried, looking nervously at Jess and then back down to Anna. "You weren't meant to be here until tomorrow."

"I decided to come early…" 

Rory trailed off as her eyes darted from her mother, to the baby and then up to Jess. She gasped, slamming her hand over her mouth.

"Hi Rory," he said weakly.

Rory didn't reply, she stalked away into her room and slammed the door. Jess sighed. He took Anna from Lorelai who immediately followed her daughter, leaving Jess and Anna all alone.

A moment later, Luke came through the kitchen door with Anna's stroller. He entered the living room and looked around.

"Where did Lorelai go?"

"Rory's room."

"What's she doing in there?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Rory came home early," Jess said, walking over to Luke and handing Anna to him.

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I just want to give them a bit of space, I'll be at the bridge but it's too cold for Anna. Come get me when dinner's ready."

Jess kissed Anna on the forehead and, without a word to Luke, exited the house.

As he wandered over to the bridge, he shoved his hands into his pockets. As it was Christmas, he had of course expected Rory to return from Yale to Stars Hollow, however, he wasn't expecting such a sudden reappearance of his ex-girlfriend.

Jess sat down on the edge of the bridge, his shoes just touching the top of the water. The bridge had always been Jess' favourite place in Stars Hollow, mainly because he associated it with Rory. This was the place she'd finally admitted to him that she had feelings for him, an event that was still very clear in his mind.

Not a day had gone by since leaving Stars Hollow that Jess didn't think of Rory and feel guilty about how he'd left her. Without even a goodbye, Jess had skipped town for reasons he still wasn't sure of. His main reason had been fear, as was the reason in most of his problems. He'd been afraid that Rory would break up with him and he'd also been afraid that he was falling in love with her. Instead of sticking around and taking a chance, Jess decided to bail. It was hard enough for him to see Rory again; he couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her.

Jess was suddenly torn away from his thoughts at the sound of approaching footsteps. He didn't look up once he realised it wasn't Rory approaching. After listening to her walk toward him so often, he knew the sound of her footsteps. He guessed it was Luke, coming to tell him dinner was ready but he was wrong.

"She'll come round."

Jess turned suddenly to look at Lorelai. She was smiling slightly and, without waiting for Jess to speak, sat down next to him on the bridge.

"Anna's a beautiful girl, by the way."

"What? You're not going to say 'I told you so?' not going to tell me you were right, I really am a screw up?"

Jess hadn't meant for his words to sound so bitter. Since Anna, he'd been far more positive about his life but, seeing Rory again so happy, his mood had suddenly deflated.

"Hey," Lorelai said, "I had a baby at sixteen. I'm the last person who's going to criticise you."

Jess sighed. She was right of course. If there was once person he could even expect a little support from, it was Lorelai Gilmore.

"I actually wanted to compliment you."

"Huh."

"You seemed to have turned around. I mean, a kid will do that to you, it did it to me."

"Well, I can't just live for myself anymore, can I," Jess replied. "I've got her too."

"Dead right you do."

The two sat in silence, gazing out across the water.

"You know, if you need any advice or anything, you can come to me, I won't bite your head off or anything."

Jess chuckled and Lorelai looked at him, a mock hurt look on her face.

"What?" she asked, pouting.

"I never thought I'd ever hear _you_ say those words to _me_."

Lorelai chuckled too and stood up.

"Come on, daddy, dinners ready."

Jess smiled and followed Lorelai back to the house. Upon entering, he saw Luke on the couch, cradling Anna. Rory was sitting in the armchair, looking at the baby awkwardly. They both looked up when Jess and Lorelai came in.

"Dinners ready, lets go."

The four (five including Anna) of them made their way to the kitchen. Jess took Anna from Luke and placed her in her stroller. He heated up one of her bottles and gave it to her; aware that Rory's eyes were following him the entire time.

"So, Jess," Lorelai said, taking her seat, "tell me about that beautiful girl over there."

"What do you want to know?"

The majority of the dinner was spent talking about Anna. Rory barely said a word and refused to look at Jess the entire time. He kept trying to catch her eye, failing each time. As Luke had said, Lorelai was absolutely smitten with Anna and, after dinner, took her to the living room to play with her.

"Hey Lorelai, you don't happen to still have Rory's basinet do you?" Jess asked, leaning on the rim of the kitchen door. "I didn't think to bring one with my from New York."

"I do actually."

Lorelai gave the key to the garage to Jess and sent him on his way. Luke offered to help but Jess refused. As he was unlocking the garage, he heard those unforgettable footsteps approaching.

"Tolstoy?"

Jess turned around to look at Rory. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Anna? Tolstoy? Any connection?"

Jess smiled. He had of course named his daughter after one of his favourite books, something only Rory would ever figure out.

"You know me too well," Jess said, turning around to enter the garage.

"I thought I did."

Jess stopped in his tracks, heaving a heavy sigh. He knew that this would come, Rory's questions and demands, wanting to know why he did it. He had no answers for her and had no desire to argue with her. However, he knew it was unavoidable.

"Why did you leave, Jess?" Rory asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Rory," Jess sighed. "I know it's not a good answer, but I really don't know."

Rory didn't say anything so Jess made his way into the garage to find the basinet. When he came back out, she was gone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The Gilmore Girls_; it is all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Three**

Jess and Anna left soon after Jess had retrieved the basinet. By that time, Rory had said goodnight to her mother and Luke and retreated into her bedroom.

Luke, with the basinet in the back, drove Jess and Anna back to the diner and helped Jess set it up upstairs. After putting Anna down to sleep, Jess took a shower.

Jess came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair with nothing but a pair of boxer shorts on. He gave a small yelp when he saw Rory sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked, making no move to cover himself, determined not to get embarrassed.

"I-" Rory looked up at him and stopped.

She quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Can you put something on?" she asked him, still not looking up. "It's…" she trailed off.

"Distracting? Tempting?" Jess asked, smirking as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"No," Rory said coldly, glaring at him.

Jess sat down opposite her and waited expectantly for her to say something. When she didn't, he spoke.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I took Luke's keys," she replied, holding up Luke's key ring, still not looking at Jess.

Again, Jess waited for her to say something, but still she didn't.

"Well if you're not going to say anything," he said, "I might go to bed."

"Jess," Rory said, finally looking at him. "She should have been mine."

"What? Who should have been yours?'

"Your daughter, I should have had your daughter," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Jess sat in stunned silence, not believing what she'd just said. After everything he put her through, she had wanted to have his child.

"Rory, you don't mean that, trust me. I'm not good enough for you. You'll marry some smart, rich Yale guy and have a million kids on your own."

"That might be true now, but only because you left."

Jess felt like he'd been slapped. Rory had quite possibly just given him the biggest compliment of his life, but he felt terrible. He knew why as well- it was regret. He now regretted leaving her more than he ever had before.

"Rory, I'm sorry for leaving how I did."

She didn't reply, instead, stared at the table top, as if studying it intently.

"I was so upset when you left, but I soon got over it, and then I was just plain angry. I don't understand it Jess, even now, it's still all a mystery to me."

Jess knew she was trying to subtly make him give her a reason for his actions, but he couldn't do it.

"Rory, I said I was sorry. Right now, that's all I can offer you."

Staring deep into his eyes, Rory nodded solemnly, rose from the table. The tears now flowing freely, Rory exited the apartment. Jess followed and closed the door behind her. He sighed, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. His head in his hands, Jess began to cry as well.

* * *

"Hi, what can I get you?" Jess asked a customer sitting at the counter.

It was early the next morning and, without being asked, Jess had opened up the diner. Anna, still asleep, was in her car seat nearby and, much to Jess' surprise hadn't woken up due to the noise the customer's chatter was making.

"Just a cup of tea, thanks," the man replied, going back to his newspaper.

Jess began to prepare the tea. He was surprised that Luke wasn't here already as he usually opened up very early in the morning. As he turned round, he saw Luke and Lorelai on their way in, Rory not with them.

"Jess," Luke said in disbelief. "You opened?"

"Huh," Jess replied, giving the man his cup of tea.

"Hey, Lorelai," Jess said. "What are you doing today?"

"Hanging out with Rory, why?"

"Oh," Jess replied, his mood darkening. "Never mind."

"What? Tell me!"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch Anna so I could stay here and help Luke, but never mind."

"Oh! Of course I would, I can still do stuff with Rory if we've got her. Please Jess! Let me take her."

Jess smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. He knew that Rory wouldn't want Anna around but right now, Jess had no alternative.

"Okay, I'll go get her things. She's right here, she's still sleeping."

"Oh she's so adorable," Jess heard Lorelai say as he ascended the stairs.

Jess quickly packed a baby bag for Anna and collected her stroller, carrying it down the stairs. He quietly and carefully took Anna from her car seat and gently placed her into the stroller. She stirred a little but fortunately didn't wake up.

"Lorelai," Jess said sternly. "Under no circumstances are you to give my daughter coffee."

Lorelai pouted and sighed.

"Well, there goes that plan."

"There are a couple of bottles already made up but I'm out of formula. Here," he said, handing her some money. "You can pick it up at Doose's."

"Oh sure, but here, I think I can afford it," she handed the money back to Jess. "Luke, give me my coffee to go, I'm gonna go home and hang out with these two gorgeous girls."

Luke handed Lorelai her coffee and, saying goodbye, she left with Anna. Jess picked up a cloth and began to wipe down a table. He heard the doorbell jingle and looking up, saw Kirk. Straight away, Kirk spotted Jess and immediately made a beeline for him. Jess sighed; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Jess, it's for you."

Jess put the coffee pot back down and took the phone from Luke. It was just after lunch and Jess had been working all day.

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's Rory. I need you to come over here," she pleaded.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay? Where's Anna?"

"I'm fine. Anna's here with me. It's just, mom got called into the Inn and Anna's crying and I don't know what to do."

"Okay," Jess said, sighing. "I'll be right over."

Jess hung the phone up and told Luke where he was going. Jess grabbed his keys, deciding to drive over instead of walk. Jess wondered why Rory couldn't make Anna stop crying. She wasn't a problem baby and could usually be calmed down through a bottle or her pacifier. Still, Rory hadn't had much experience with babies and probably didn't like Anna very much as it was.

"Rory?" Jess called, letting himself into the house.

He walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the table, Anna nowhere in sight.

"Where's Anna?" Jess asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, I got her to sleep so I put her in my room. She's in her stroller."

Jess raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He quietly opened the door to Rory's bedroom and approached Anna's stroller. As Rory has said, she was sleeping soundly, her pacifier in her mouth.

Jess glanced around the room. It had been over two years since he'd last been in there but it hadn't changed much. However, a photo on Rory's bedside table caught his eye. Rory and a brown haired man, their arms around each other, were both smiling. Jess was surprised at the wave of jealousy that passed through his body and went back out into the kitchen, closing the door only slightly.

"Jess," Rory said. "I didn't call you over here because of Anna."

"I figured as much," he replied, sitting opposite her. "She looks like she's been asleep for hours. Why did you call me over, Rory?"

"I-" she sighed. "I know last night was a little strange. And I wanted to say sorry, if I made you uncomfortable."

Rory wasn't looking at Jess, choosing to stare at her hands in her lap.

"That's okay. I'm used to being uncomfortable- especially in this town."

Finally, Rory looked up at him, smiling slightly. Jess gave a small smile back.

"You've changed so much," she whispered. "I feel like…" she trailed off again.

"Fell like what?"

"Like maybe I was holding you back."

"What?" Jess cried. "Rory, that's ridiculous. If I'd never met you, I would have been the one who'd bailed, not Lucy."

"Lucy's the mother, I assume," Jess nodded. "What was she like?"

"Nothing much," Jess shrugged. "If Anna hadn't been born, I would have broken up with her a long time ago."

"Why did she leave?"

"I dunno," Jess replied, looking down at the table. "I don't think she wanted a baby. I mean, neither of us did, but I changed my mind the second she was born. Maybe she was just scared, I don't know."

"Aren't you scared?" Rory asked quietly, reaching out and taking Jess' hand.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice cracking. "I'm scared I'm gonna screw her up. I don't want her to be like me."

"Jess, she'd be a wonderful person if she turned out the slightest bit like you. You're going to do a fabulous job. I've seen you with her, you're fantastic."

Rory suddenly got up and came to stand in front of Jess, pulling him up from his chair.

"Don't sell yourself short," she said. "Do you know why I was so upset that you left?"

Jess shook his head.

"I was in love with you," she whispered.

Before he could do or say anything, Rory pulled Jess' mouth down to hers. At first, he eagerly returned the kiss. He'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to kiss her and found he still knew her mouth like the back of his hand. But remembering, he suddenly pulled away.

"Who's the guy in the picture?" he asked.

A look of panic suddenly washed over Rory's face and she took a step backwards. Not catching Jess' eye, she answered him.

"David, my boyfriend."

"Well," Jess said harshly, "I don't think _David_ would appreciate you kissing your ex-boyfriend. Thank your mom for me, Anna and I have to go now."

Glaring at Rory, Jess walked past her and into her bedroom. He didn't know why he was so angry with her. He thought it was unfair of her to ignite these feelings inside of him, only to tell him she had a boyfriend.

He silently pushed Anna's stroller back out into the kitchen, into the living room and out the front door. He carried it down the front steps before securing her in her car seat. He folded the stroller up and placed it in the boot of the car. As he turned his keys in the ignition, he saw Rory. She was standing in her bedroom window, tears falling down her face as she watched him drive away.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The Gilmore Girls_; it is all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

Luke had just closed the diner and had come upstairs to the apartment to say goodbye to Jess and Anna. Jess was on his laptop, working on his latest book review.

"Work," he replied, not looking up from the screen.

"Hey, Jess," Luke said casually, sitting down. "You work from home right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, do you ever go into the office?"

"Not anymore," Jess said, finally looking up, curious as to where this conversation was heading. "Again, why?"

"Well I was just thinking. You've got a kid now and New York isn't the greatest place to raise one, especially not a girl."

"Luke, no."

"Jess come on, why not? She'd be happy here. I know you don't like it much, but it'd be the perfect place to raise her. You could still work for the _Times_ or try and get a job at the _Hartford Gazette_."

"Luke, I'm not moving here. This place hates me, what makes you think they'll like my daughter?"

"Trust me, with a bit of persuasion from Lorelai, she'll be the new town princess."

"I don't want her to be the new town princess. I want her to be Anna Mariano, not Anna Gilmore."

"Jess-"

"No, Luke. She's not Rory, don't you, Lorelai or anyone else try to make her into some smaller version of her."

"Geez, Jess. I wasn't implying that. You're too presumptuous. The whole world isn't out to get you, least of all me. I'd just like you to stick around and I wouldn't mind seeing Anna grow up either."

Jess didn't reply.

"I'm going, don't bother opening up tomorrow, in fact don't even come down, we wouldn't want people to think Anna's turning out like Rory by spending time in the diner."

Luke turned on his heel and stalked out the door. If Anna hadn't been asleep, Jess was positive he would have slammed it. However, despite his anger, Luke had definitely given Jess something to think about.

* * *

The following day, Jess packed Anna into the car and headed to Hartford. He didn't feel much like spending the day in Stars Hollow and had his Christmas shopping to do anyway.

He pulled up at the biggest mall Hartford had and bundled Anna into her stroller. At first, Jess just walked past shop after shop but then he decided to start looking for gifts.

He bought Luke a flannel shirt with a matching flannel hat and bought Lorelai a coffee cup that said "Queen of Coffee". He bought a few friends from New York some gifts before he went to the bookstore to take a look.

He was browsing through the books when Anna dropped her teddy bear on the floor. However, before he could bend down to pick it up, an elderly man standing nearby did so, handing it back to Anna.

"That's a beautiful girl you've got there," the man said to Jess, smiling kindly.

"Thank you."

"Ah, Salinger, brilliant author," the man said, pointing at the book Jess had in his hands.

Jess had picked up Wonderful Town: New York Stories from the New Yorker by J.D Salinger as a possible gift idea for Rory.

"You like to read?" the man asked.

"Yeah, but this is a gift for an old friend."

"Who's your favourite author?"

"Hemingway."

"Ah, brilliant man."

"Yeah," Jess said, turning back to the bookshelf.

"So, what brings you to Hartford?" the man asked, breaking Jess' thoughts again. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not," Jess replied. "I'm from New York, I'm here visiting my uncle. He lives in Stars Hollow."

"Really," cried the man. "My daughter lives in Stars Hollow, maybe you know her. Her name is Lorelai Gilmore."

"You're Richard Gilmore?" Jess asked, remembering Rory's grandfather's name.

"Why yes, I am. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Jess Mariano," Jess said sticking out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jess," Richard said, shaking his hand. "But I'm still confused as to how you know who I am."

"I'm afraid to tell you," Jess said. "You may not like me anymore."

"Well, I'll tell you what," Richard said. "Why don't we have a cup of coffee, discuss Hemingway some more, I'll decide if I like you and then you can tell me."

Jess agreed, not really wanting to but feeling obliged. He quickly paid for the book and pushed Anna after Richard, sitting down at a small café table.

"So Jess, do you attend college?" Richard asked after ordering them both a cappuccino.

"I do by correspondence," Jess replied. "The guy who hired me made me promise to do some sort of English course."

"What are you studying?"

"English Lit."

"Wonderful. And what do you do to raise this gorgeous little girl?" he asked, indicating toward Anna.

"I'm a book reviewer for _The New York Times_," Jess replied.

"Oh, wonderful. What's your penname? I find it annoying that you reviewers don't put your real name, but the penname's can be interesting. My favourite is Dodger, I read his or her reviews every week."

"Well, well, well," Jess said smiling. "Nice to know I've got a fan."

"You're Dodger?" Richard cried, his eyes widening. "My, my, my, what are the chances? I love your reviews; you provide an absolutely unique point of view, fantastic. My granddaughter and I have many intellectual debates about books and your reviews definitely give me a few pointers. Fortunately, she doesn't read your paper or I'd lose all the time."

Jess smiled. He too had had countless debates on books with Rory. He decided now was the best time to tell Richard exactly who he was. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted.

"Mr Gilmore?'

Jess looked up and his mouth dropped open. The man he'd seen in the photo with Rory was standing beside him, smiling at Richard.

"David!" Richard greeted, getting up and shaking the other man's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way up to see Rory and I thought I'd stop and do a bit of Christmas shopping."

"Ah yes," Richard replied smiling. "Oh, David, this is Jess. Jess, this is my granddaughters boyfriend. Jess somehow knows Lorelai but he won't tell me how."

"Nice to meet you Jess," David said, shaking his hand.

"You too," Jess mumbled.

"I didn't think you were arriving until after Christmas," Richard asked.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to. But Rory rang me panicked. Apparently an ex-boyfriend of hers showed up with a baby and she wanted some re-enforcements. Anyhow, it was lovely to see you Richard, nice to meet you Jess, but I really must be off."

Richard didn't even reply as realization crept over his face. Jess grimaced.

"You're the boy who broke her arm."

"Told you you'd hate me," Jess said.

"I don't hate you, Jess," Richard said sighing, sitting back down. "After all, you do write one fantastic book review."

Jess smiled weakly, still expecting Richard to blow up at him.

"I do, however, hope you drive much more safely with this little one on board."

"Of course, Mr Gilmore."

"Please, call me Richard. Now, I'm curious, what exactly are your intentions with my granddaughter? Come back to woo her again?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well," Jess began. He couldn't help but smile at his new friend; he could definitely be of a lot of use.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The Gilmore Girls_; it is all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Five**

"Luke?" Jess called, entering the Gilmore's house, Anna in his arms. "Lorelai?"

"Hello?' came a male voice, definitely not Luke's.

David came out of the kitchen and seemed very surprised to see Jess.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, um, I'm the ex-boyfriend. Where's Luke?"

"Oh no, I've definitely put my foot in it. Rory wanted you to think all of this was already planned."

"I'll cut you a deal," Jess said, suddenly getting an idea.

"Sure."

"You don't tell Rory you saw me with her grandfather and I'll pretend I've never seen you before."

"Deal," David said, grinning and sticking out his hand.

Jess quickly said goodbye and left, not wanting Rory to know he'd already seen David. He pulled up around the corner from Luke's, the same place he'd parked when he'd first arrived. Anna was now awake but fortunately, she wasn't crying. He lifted her out of her car seat and carried her into the diner.

"Hey there sweetie," Lorelai said the moment Jess stepped inside. "Give her to me!"

Jess smiled and handed his daughter over. He approached the counter to where Luke was, pretending to be busy so he wouldn't have to speak to Jess.

"Luke? Can I talk to you, upstairs?"

Luke sighed and followed Jess up to the apartment.

"What do you want Jess?"

"I thought about what you said."

Luke didn't say anything so Jess continued.

"How would you like to rent me the apartment? At least until I can find something else."

"You're serious? You want to move here?"

Jess nodded. After an extensive discussion with Richard, he'd decided he would do it. Luke had been right, New York was no place to raise a little girl but Stars Hollow was perfect.

"I'll have to go back to New York for at least a month or so, get everything in order. But yeah, then I'd like to move here. I think, if I can, I'll stick with the _Times_ and just work from home."

"That's great Jess," Luke said, beaming. "I'm glad you listen once in a while. Of course you can have the apartment, free of charge."

"I'll pay. Anyway, I was thinking about going back there tomorrow, I have a few things to do, being Christmas and all. Do you think Lorelai would be able to watch Anna?"

"I dunno, let's go ask."

Unfortunately, Lorelai was working the following day, but suggested Jess ask Rory. And so, leaving Anna with Lorelai, he reluctantly headed back to the Gilmore house.

He arrived and knocked on the door. A moment later, Rory flung it open, David standing a metre or so behind her.

"Jess?" Rory asked, looking slightly panicked but recovering quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not going to introduce me to your friend?" Jess asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Jess, this is David. David, Jess," she mumbled so Jess could barely hear her.

"Nice to meet you, David," Jess said, sticking out his hand and smirking at the surprised look Rory gave him.

"Ah yeah, you too Jess."

"Jess? What do you want?"

"I have to go up to New York tomorrow and your mother is working. I was wondering if you could possibly watch Anna?"

Before Rory could answer, a loud, annoying cell phone began ringing. David sheepishly pulled it out of his pocket and walked back into the kitchen. Rory silently closed the door, stepping out onto the porch so she and Jess were alone.

"You know Rory, I would really _appreciate_ you doing this for me," he said pointedly.

"You're bribing me about the kiss?" she hissed. "That's low Jess, real low."

"What's he doing here anyway, Rory?" Jess asked, trying to stir her up. "You never mentioned he was coming."

"It's been planned for weeks," Rory said, a little too quickly. "Just because you didn't know about it doesn't mean anything Jess."

They were interrupted by the door opening again and David appearing.

"Sorry about that Ror," he said. "That was my boss."

"Oh, that's okay," she said, putting her arm around him and glaring at Jess. "What did he want?"

"I might have to go into the office in a couple of days, but I'll try and put it off for as long as I can."

"Swell," Jess said sarcastically. "Are you gonna do it or not Rory? I kinda need to know."

"Yes," she said, glaring at him again. "I'll do it."

"Great," Jess replied, walking backwards down the porch steps. "I'll bring her by about seven."

"Seven?"

"Okay, seven thirty. Bye Rory. Bye David."

"Bye Jess," David called.

Rory however ignored him and, as he walked away, Jess could feel her eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

The following afternoon, Jess pulled up in front of the Gilmore house after having spent the day in New York. Lorelai let him in, beckoning toward the living room as she was chatting on the phone.

Jess made his way into the large room. He spotted Rory in an armchair, nursing Anna and talking to her. He stood where Rory couldn't see him and watched.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, cradling Anna. "Just like your dad. You've changed him so much, but I don't know if it's for the better. Two years ago, I think he might have loved me. Now, he's got you, he has no room to love me."

Jess quietly backed away until he was outside. He noisily entered the room this time, causing Rory to look up as he did.

"Hey sweetie," Jess said, taking Anna and giving her a kiss. "Did you miss me?"

Jess caught Rory's eye. She was smiling slightly and didn't look away from him.

"What about you?" he smirked. "Miss me?"

"Oh of course,' Rory said sarcastically.

"I knew it," Jess replied, looking back at Anna. "Rory missed daddy, Anna. Isn't that swell."

"You're such an idiot," Rory said, smiling despite herself. "Did you get all your stuff done?"

"Yeah, all of it. I have something to tell you."

"What?" Rory asked, a panicked look crossing her face.

"At the end of January, I'm planning to move here, so I can raise Anna here. You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind? I don't care what you do, if you want to move here, move here, doesn't affect me, either way."

Jess' face suddenly clouded over with hurt and anger.

"Thank you for looking after her, " he said tersely, picking up her car seat and bag.

"Jess, wait!" Rory cried to his retreating back. "I-"

She was immediately cut off as David entered the room.

"Hey sweetie," he said to Rory. "Oh, hey Jess. How was the trip?"

"Fine," Jess replied, before continuing out the door.

He placed Anna in her stroller, sitting by the front door. He said goodbye to Lorelai and settled his daughter into his car.

As Jess drove Anna home, he couldn't help but think about Rory again. After they'd shared that kiss, Jess had decided, or rather been forced to admit, he still had feelings for her. Her grandfather had told him that moving back would be an ideal way to show her he cared. So far, it didn't seem to be working.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with The Gilmore Girls; it is all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Six**

Christmas Eve arrived in a hurry. Lorelai had invited Jess and Anna over to dinner that night with the Kim's, Sookie, Jackson and their three children.

Jess spent the day helping out at the diner and playing with his daughter. Luke had left early to help Lorelai set up, leaving Jess to close up. He did so before changing his and Anna's clothes and bundling her into the car, driving over to the Gilmore house.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Luke was sitting on the porch steps, alone. Leaving Anna in the warm car, Jess took a seat next to him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine."

"Uncle Luke, you're not fine."

"Don't call me that," Luke grumbled. "Alright, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Sure. Well, actually, I might tell Anna, but I doubt she'll spread it around town."

Jess smirked as Luke chuckled.

"Tonight, I'm going to, um, ask Lorelai to marry me."

"What!"

"Yeah. I mean, I've wanted to do it for a while, but it never felt right. Now it does, so I'm gonna do it."

"Luke, that's really great."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Jess replied, smiling slightly. "It's great."

"So, you'll be my best man?"

"If she says yes, sure."

All the colour in Luke's face drained.

"You don't think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will! Geez, Uncle Luke, I was kidding."

Jess stood up to collect Anna. Rolling his eyes at Luke, he made his way into the house.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey, Jess. Hello baby," Lorelai cooed, taking Anna from Jess's arms. "Thanks for coming."

Jess followed Lorelai into the living room. He spotted Rory and David seated on the floor, laughing quietly at something. Lane and her mother were sitting on the couch, neither speaking. Jackson was standing, nursing a baby girl in his arms as two toddlers, a boy and a girl, played together on the floor.

After saying hello to everyone, Jess sat down in an armchair. As Lorelai was still cooing over Anna, Jess struck up a casual conversation with Lane, receiving glares from Mrs. Kim the entire time.

"Oh, Jess," Lorelai interrupted. "These are Sookie and Jackson's kids. That's Davey and Martha, and that one is Penny."

"How old is Penny?" Jess asked Jackson.

"Almost six months. And Anna?"

"Almost three months."

The two men chatted a little about their babies before Sookie came barreling into the living room.

"Okay every- oh, hi Jess!"

Jess' eyes went wide as Sookie pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Sookie."

"Dinners ready everyone!"

They settled around the dining table, after Anna and Penny had been placed in a portable crib in Rory's room. Luke had come back inside, still looking extremely nervous, but managed to chat amicably with the entire table.

Jess couldn't help but smile. While, years earlier, he would have found such a scene nauseating, he found himself enjoying the company of what seemed like one big happy family. He found himself glad that his daughter would be raised amidst such wonderful people.


End file.
